


Don't you know?

by Imperfection_00



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Billy cries a lot, Character Death, Cussing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfection_00/pseuds/Imperfection_00
Summary: Steve wakes up in a hospital after being almost killed by a demogorgon that seem to have come out of nowhere.No surprise, really. But what's shocking is that Billy Hargrove was resting his head on his bed whilst clutching onto his hand.





	Don't you know?

\------------------------------

Steve gasped for air, trying his hardest to stay conscious. He clutched the side of his stomach trying to stop or at least slow down the bleeding but it's no use, the wound is too big to be stopped by one hand.

 

Thoughts of death made him desperate. He doesn't wanna die. Not this way. He still had so many things he wanted to do in life. 

 

He exerted his last remaining energy crawling up to where the road is. Hoping that someone would come by and save him. Despite it being a road where almost nobody ever passes by. Or, at all. Steve knew that, but still, he clung into that miniscule ray of hope and kept on going. 

 

As he drew closer to the road, he felt his head getting heavy and his eyesight began blurring. He suddenly felt very, very sleepy. Not being able to clung onto consciousness any longer, Steve finally passed out. He did, however, managed to meet his goal. Sort of.

 

His body laid unconscious between the trees that borders the road, barely being illuminated by the only working street light on the other side of the road that kept flickering. Only slightly visible if one were specifically looking. Especially in this dark, cold night.

 

His consciousness come and goes. And it repeats for God knows how long. Being aware of his surroundings yet not having the energy to even open his eyes. He hears the sounds of the gentle wind swaying the trees lightly. He could smell the damp ground, soaked in his blood. And he feels cold. Really, really cold. He couldn't even shiver to generate a little bit of heat. The tips of his fingers felt numb. He couldn't feel any warmth inside him. He just felt.. cold. Then everything went black again.

 

As his consciousness comes back, he felt his body being lifted up. _So this is it.._ He thought, preparing himself for the worst. No longer clinging to that foolish hope he had earlier. 

 

_So it was useless in the end._

 

\-------------------------------

 

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"**

 

Billy knew this day would come. Like any other day, he and his dad always had a disagreement about the smallest things. And for one reason or another, his dad always wins no matter what. Not being able to take it anymore, he talked back to his old man.

 

One sentence was all it took to get his dad turn crimson red. His father visibly trembled in rage, finally threw his garbage son away. 

 

Billy wasn't shocked, to say the least. He stomped to his room to gather his belongings which he prepared a long time ago in case he wanted to run away from this crappy house.

 

He knows that Neil would come running up to him to drag him back after a little while. Because who's gonna drive Max to school? Not him for sure. So for now he'd like to enjoy his short-lived freedom. 

 

He grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him as he went out. It was in the middle of the night and the moon was barely visible. Billy didn't really have anywhere he plans to go to but he still drove nonetheless. 

 

He arrived at an intersection, one road leading up to the city, and one leading up to.. nowhere. " _Huh._ " Intrigued, he swerved his car towards the mysterious road.

 

The road was pretty dark, only a couple of street lights were actually working. And some parts were very broken. It seemed like nobody has used this road for a long time given the debris most likely brought by the wind or wild animals in the middle of the road. 

 

After a short while, he finally arrived at the mysterious road's end. _What the hell. There's nothing here._

 

It was just a dead end. Where road construction was seemingly halted. Growing even more frustrated, he begrudgingly went back inside his car and recklessly drove back. 

 

As he was driving, he saw a weird glint in the middle of the forest trees pass by. He felt afraid, not knowing why. Whatever it is, it was weird.

 

He drove back and stopped right under the creepy old street lamp that won't stop flickering. And went to investigate the light that he saw. 

 

He didn't have to search far, because the source was just a couple of feet away from his car. He saw an arm with an expensive looking watch sticking out of the side of a tree. He went around in order to see the owner of said arm.

 

It was a man lying face down.

 

Carefully, he turned the man around. The first thing he saw was a familiar face, which looked ghastly pale. Billy couldn't believe what he saw. Tears threatened to fall down as his whole body trembled. 

 

_Steve..!!_

 

Not wasting another moment, he quickly went to Steve's side and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Fuck!! Harrington are you okay?! Hey! Answer me!!" He shook Steve's body in hopes of waking him up. But Steve's eyes remained closed.

 

He stared at the lifeless body of his 'nemesis' as people liked to call them, with pained expression. Unbeknownst to them, and even to Steve himself, he secretly held feelings for him since the first time they met. Being very careful not to show any hint. Afraid that Steve might be repulsed by his feelings. 

 

Billy willed himself to look at Steve's torso, he could see it at the corner of his eyes but he wanted to deny it. Crimson red blood loudly contrasted against white shirt. He noticed that numerous holes were where the bloody area was so he assumed that Steve was bitten by some.. Animal?

 

_But that's too unnatural_ , he puzzled. The bite was too wide and whatever did this to Steve must have had one heck of a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth to the brim.

 

_just what could've happened here?_

 

He put his hand onto Steve's chest to check for a heartbeat. The first thing he noticed was that Steve was ice cold. He hovered his other hand up to Steve's mouth to check for breathing. 

 

None. That's when it completely dawned on him. _He's gone._

 

Billy instantaneously lost his energy and his entire body slumped over. Tears he could no longer hold back flowed from his eyes. He carefully grabbed Steve's lifeless body with trembling arms and brought it close to his chest. He buried his face at the crook of Steve's neck and sobbed uncontrollably. 

 

_I wanted to tell you so bad.. how much I love you. How much I adore you.._ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he apologized continuously in between his muffled sobs. Regretting everything.

 

He wanted to at least be friends. He tried. But Steve just naturally hated him, which tears up Billy's heart everytime he looks at him with those scornful eyes. 

 

After a few months of not trying to make the boy mad by not talking to him, Billy felt like his existence began disappearing from Steve's world. And so he began teasing him just to get the boy's attention. But it became worse and worse until it resulted into Steve hating him to the point of no redemption. 

 

He sat there in the blood soaked dirt in the middle of nowhere for a long time, just clutching onto Steve's body very tightly.

 

Then he felt it. A heart beat. Then another! His body heat transferred into the other's cold body, giving the heart a chance to start beating again. Billy's eyes flew open. Looking at Steve who still looked very dead. The heartbeat was weak, he had to do _something_ fast.

 

He gently set the body down and recalled his class where they taught them how to perform CPR. Billy deeply regretted the fact the he wasn't paying attention because he was busy picking on the very person he's trying to save.

 

With his overwhelming desire to save his beloved, he somehow managed to recall completely how to do it. He wasted no time and began pumping Steve's chest to encourage his heart to continue beating. Stopping every now and then to help Steve breathe by lifting his chin up, pinching his nose, and breathing into his mouth.

 

Billy was too preoccupied to even relish at the fact that he's technically kissing Steve for the first time. The only thing in his mind was to save him.

 

After hours of doing that, Billy started to feel exhausted. Though he shows no signs of slowing down even by one bit. 

 

At this point, billy was way past his limit, and could break down at any moment. With the last of his strength and energy, he gave Steve one last pound on the chest. "Come on Steve! WAKE. THE FUCK. UP!!!!" He shouted with a hint of desperation. Waiting for a response and getting none, he sank and rested his head on Steve's unmoving chest. "Please..."

 

_Don't leave me_

 

All of a sudden, he heard a small cough followed by a gasp.

 

"Steve? Steve!!" Billy gently patted the boy's cheeks trying to wake him up. There's no sign of him waking up but as Billy puts his ear to Steve's chest, he can feel his heart beating as his chest moves and down.

 

He lifted Steve up carefully and quickly walked up to his car. Setting Steve down on the passenger seat. 

 

Then he heard a loud, obscure screech that cannot possibly be made by any living creature. He looked behind him and there he saw the most gruesome creature he could ever imagine. It almost looked human.. except when it's head burst open to reveal a flower like shape. Billy squinted his eyes, discovering that each 'petal' was filled entirely with teeth. _Just like Steve's wound._

 

He ran to the driver's side of the car and hurriedly went inside, rolling his windows up and locking the doors. He could hear rapid footsteps in the forest indicating that the creature was now after him so he stepped on the pedal as hard as he can to get away.

 

As he looked at his rear view mirror, he could see the creature in it's full glory, still running after them at superhuman speed. He shuddered at the thought of getting bitten by one. 

 

He glanced at Steve once more to make sure he's safe, then reversed the car so fast until it hit the ugly looking thing.

 

Just to make sure, he went and hit it again with the front of his car, then the back, then the front again, and continued moving on. _That should prevent it from following us._

 

"Don't you dare die on me again Harrington."

 

\----------------------------------

 

Steve felt cold all over his body. Even his insides felt cold.. Except for his left hand. Oddly enough, he didn't feel scared. He felt the safest he has ever been.

 

Expecting to be in the upside down, he slowly opened his eyes and saw.. white. He looked down and saw green sheets and a glass window. _A hospital?_

 

He felt confused, but relieved at the same time. He couldn't help but think that this is just a dream and when he wakes up he'd be in the upside down.

 

If it is he'd never wanna wake up.

 

His head jerked when he suddenly felt something move on his bed. The first thing that he saw was.. a mop of hair? Steve carefully touched it and discovered that it was nice to the touch, so he continued petting it. 

 

The mop of hair shifted as it let out a quiet groan. _It's a person!_ Steve's hand jerked back in fear of waking the mysterious guy up.

 

He tried pulling his other hand away from the guy but it won't even budge. The guy's grip was too strong as if clinging on to dear life. 

 

Billy woke up when he felt a stubborn tugging on his hands. He looked up to see Steve, sitting up. His complexion is no longer that of a dead man's and he could finally see Steve's brown eyes. Staring at him in horror. 

 

"Steve!!" He sprung towards Steve, giving him a big, tight hug. Not letting go, afraid that he'd lose him again if he did. _This must be a dream!_

 

"You fucking idiot don't you dare do that again!! ..I thought I was gonna lose you.. I wouldn't know what to do if.. if.." Billy said between gritted teeth. Gradually relaxing as he feels Steve's warm body. 

 

"Um.. Hargrove?"

 

Billy stiffened at the mention of his surname. Steve never calls him that in his dreams. He jerked away from Steve, taking in the information that this is real.

 

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital? Where's the.."

 

"I killed it." Billy stated with a furious expression. He doesn't want to know what it is, or where it came from. as long as it's gone and away from his Steve.

 

Steve stared at Billy for a long time, making the larger boy uncomfortable. "Why are you here?"

 

Steve glanced down at his hand and sees that Billy is still clutching onto it so hard he doesn't even feel anything on that hand anymore.

 

"O..Kay? This is weird. I died didn't I? I must be in heaven"

 

"You certainly did Mr.Harrington." A doctor suddenly bursted in, holding a bunch of papers. "But your friend here brought you back. It's a miracle you're even here right now. Anyways I'm just here to check up on you and you seem to be doing fine. So I'll leave you two be. Make sure to drink the medicine the nurses left on the table okay?" She said with a knowing smile as she walked out and closed the door.

 

Steve had a myriad of questions, and most of them are towards his 'Nemesis'. He turned around to ask him a question. "Hargov-- what the f-- are you crying?!" 

 

"Shut up! ...I.. I thought I was gonna l-lose you without letting you know h-how much I l-love you...! " Billy whispered in between his sobs, trying to wipe his overflowing tears with his right arm.

 

Steve completely heard what he said which is barely audible. He unconsciously pulled him in for a hug. Noticing how worried Billy was by his deathly grip on Steve's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

The larger guy clung to him in return. Attempting to hide his tears by burying his face at the crook of Steve's neck. Steve couldn't help but turn slightly away from him.

 

Billy pulled back, a little concerned. "What?" 

 

"Sorry sorry it's nothing" Steve dismissed, while trying to hide a smile. He noticed the concerned look Billy was giving him and continued. "..It's just.. I'm ticklish." He said hesitantly while blushing.

 

Embarrassed, he avoided making eye contact with Billy, thinking he'd make fun of him. It was silent for a minute, until he decided to take a peek at the guy. His head was turned away while his hand covered his mouth as his body was slightly trembling.

 

"Hey what's.. wait a minute. You're laughing aren't you!!" 

 

At that moment, billy couldn't contain it anymore and bursted out laughing. "That's unexpectedly cute of you Harrington!"

 

"Hey stop laughing! Didn't you just say you loved me?"

 

Billy instantaneously stopped. He was frozen on his seat with cold sweat coming out. "N-no?"

 

"Are you sure? Because I'd go out with you if you just asked." Steve said with a slightly seductive, teasing tone.

 

"Wait, really?!" Billy's head snapped back with his eyes wide. Not trusting his ears on what he heard. But before this once in a lifetime chance slips away, he decided to take it. He grabbed both of Steve's hands and asked;

 

"Will you marry me??" 

 

"What?!"

 

"What." A nervous Billy asked back.

 

Steve simply broke down into a fit of laughter. 

 

"Hey I'm completely serious you know." 

 

"This isn't how that works Hargrove." Steve said while wiping away a tear from his eye.

 

"Oh.." Billy sank back to his seat. Dejected.

 

Noticing this, Steve tightened his grip on Billy's hands. "First, let me ask you this. Billy Hargrove, will you be my boyfriend? At least until we get married."

 

As he heard that, Billy got back up again with a shine in his eyes. "Fuck yes!! Please!" He said with a hint of desperation, afraid that what the boy said would slip through his palms.

 

Steve smiled from ear to ear with a slight blush on both of his cheek bones. "You know.. I never thought this day would come. I'm still not entirely convinced that I'm just dreaming."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I loved you for a long time now. Ever since that day at the party, remember?" Steve said with a shy smile and a blush.

 

Billy pulled back from the hug to stare at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Me too"

 

They stared at each other for a while until Steve started to giggle. Followed by Billy. Until they're both laughing hysterically on the bed.

 

"We're both idiots!" Steve burst out.

 

After their laughter completely died down, they were only left with a fond smile, seemingly content at being at each other's side. Both looking deeply into the other's eyes.

 

Billy raised his hand to cup Steve's cheek. The other boy then nestled his head onto the hesitating hand, sighing.

 

He brought his lips close to his boyfriend's and gave him a chaste kiss, as if asking for permission to go further. Steve simply smiled and closed his eyes, to Billy, it was enough to indicate a 'yes'.

 

He too, closed his eyes as their lips danced together. Those lips that he stared at during their 'fights'. Those lips that spat insults to him. Those lips who belonged to the person who he would only dream of loving him back. All of those are now his. And he would never **ever** even think of letting him go.

 

"I love you Steve.."

 

"I love you too, Billy."


End file.
